


Stars.｡.:*☆

by ArcMages



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Middle School, the ending we all wanted, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcMages/pseuds/ArcMages
Summary: ❝ The meteor shower . .What did you wish for? ❞❝ It's a secret ❞An alternate ending to Haru's memories of sitting with Ikuya at the pool under the meteor shower.





	Stars.｡.:*☆

It's the first night of training camp of the Iwatobi Junior High's swimming club. The team was knocked out from all of the hard work and practice they had done earlier. Everyone got their own mat and blanket to sleep on the floor of the room they had requested to stay in for the duration of their training camp. They had said their goodnights hours ago.

It wasn't only the moonlight that had awoken Nanase Haru up, for it was shining brightly straight through the window. It was the thoughts that were invading his mind about the swim team. The dim moonlight illuminated the room with it's bluish glow. As Haru rolled over onto his side to check on his friends, he could feel a sweat drop roll down his cheek. Makoto and Asahi were sleeping peacefully on their mats, undisturbed. When he sat up, he noticed that Ikuya's mat was empty of his presence. 

 

Haru splashed his face with water at the sink before heading out to the junior high's pool, a place where he could calm himself. Outside, it was barely dark. The light from the stars and moon gathered together and illuminated the atmosphere. There, in the stream of moonlight, sat Ikuya, his turquoise hair matching the night aesthetic, on the side of the pool with his feet submerged in the light-reflecting water. He seemed to be lost in thought, starring up at the moon.

"Ikuya?"  Haru muttered softly. He joined his friend at the poolside, "What are you doing?" 

Ikuya jumped back to reality at the voice of Haru. "The stars," he said. "They said on the news that there would be a meteor shower tonight."

Haru recalled hearing that on the news earlier also, but it had slipped past his mind. The two looked up at the starry sky together, it was a fuse of blue and white specks, twinkling silently.  The sound of crickets chirping was nothing more than white noise.

"Haru, have you ever wished upon a shooting star?" Ikuya asked, his low voice was calm and relaxed.

"No. You have to make your wishes come true yourself,"  Haru responded bluntly.

Ikuya let out a gentle laugh, "That's such a Haru thing to say." 

"Ikuya... Today you were swimming freestyle," Haru felt the urge to point it out, since his friend was known to not be very fond of the style of swimming.

Ikuya's hands rested in his lap, his fingers intertwined. "I started thinking that I want to swim freestyle, too."  His eyes looked down, "We lost the medley at the tournament... But your freestyle was incredible. You passed so many of the other competitors in no time." 

He looked at Haru straight in the eye, "I want to swim like you, Haru!" 

Haru frowned, "But copying my form won't do you any good. You should swim your own way."

"Yeah I know... I have to work harder and get a lot faster. So..," before continuing on with his statement, Ikuya leaned forward to his side, bring his face closer to Haru's. "Haru! Have a freestyle race with me someday!" He declared suddenly.

Haru was didn't know what to say for a moment, his friend's eyes were determined and full of sincerity. He felt his heart in his chest thumping heavily, he connect their eyes, keeping his monotone expression. "Okay," he responded.

The two were interrupted by the sight of the meteor shower before them. Shooting stars raced through the sky, leaving star dust behind. With the new hustle of shooting stars, the sky twinkled even brighter than before. It was truly more beautiful than he thought it would be.

"The meteor shower..," Haru muttered.

Ikuya closed eyes and connected his hands together. intertwining his fingers. Haru watched as his friend intently made a wish under the stars.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

Ikuya smiled and looked back at his friend. "It's a secret," he said before laying a small kiss on Haru's cheek.

Haru speechlessly stared back at his friend, who looked away shyly. A light blush was smeared on his nose, though it was difficult to see in the shade.

"I should get some sleep for training camp tomorrow," Ikuya said while pulling his wet feet out from the pool water. "You also."

As Haru watched his friend turn back away and head back into the dorm, he felt a squeeze in his chest. "Wait..," he said as quiet as ever. It was like his feet could move on their own as he hurriedly stood up from the poolside and followed Ikuya. He reached out and grabbed his friend's wrist.

Ikuya spun around at the sudden touch. That was when Haru brought his face upon his friend's and laid a kiss on the side of his mouth, almost touching their lips, resisting the urge for a more direct kiss. His heart was thumping wildly, though he couldn't understand why he felt his way or what had made him do this.

Ikuya didn't move away, his lips were parted ever so slightly. As Haru pulled back, his eyes avoided to make eye contact. Ikuya wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders and pulled him into a friendly hug. He felt the warmth of his friend's body press against him.

"Let's work hard tomorrow." 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when I actually thought Ikuya was going to kiss Haru when he declared to a freestyle race between the two. I'm sure we all did.
> 
> I want to write an actual story for these two so that might be coming up.


End file.
